Historias de Azotea
by Franny-chan Kinomoto
Summary: Serie de drabbles/one-shot del universo de la clase 3-Z, protagonizados mayoritariamente por Kagura y Hijikata (otros personajes pueden aparecer y tener sus capítulos). Primero: -No puedes fumigar en la azotea/-Se dice fumar/-No le puedes preguntar a una dama si va a cagar cuando dice que va al tocador/-Maldita mocosa china/-Hi-ji-to-shi. Protagonistas: Kagura y Hijikata.


**¡Hola a quien sea que lea esto!  
Este es mi segundo intento de fic en el fandom y tengo la idea de que sea una serie de drabbles/one-shot que ocurren en el universo de Ginpachi-sensei, con Kagura y Hijikata como personajes principales en la mayoría, lo que no quita que puedan existir capítulos protagonizados por otros personajes.  
No tengo mucho que decir, sólo espero que disfruten de la lectura.  
¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Gintama no me pertenece a mí, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Se supone que en la escuela no debes fumigar— escuchó que le decía una voz femenina desde la entrada de la azotea. Reconoció la menuda figura como la de su nueva compañera de clases, aquella que fue transferida desde China hace dos meses. Siguió mirando el horizonte, ignorándola.

—Fumar, se dice fumar, no fumigar— corrigió, y siguió con lo suyo—. Ahora vuelve con tu amigo de las gafas y déjame en paz.

— ¿Fumar?… ¡fumar! Se supone que en la escuela no debes fumar— le repitió, esta vez con el verbo correcto, sonriendo como si hubiese logrado una de las mayores metas de su vida.

—No te incumbe, déjame solo—realmente no quería ser grosero con la chica que se sentaba al lado de él en clase, pero ese día no se encontraba del humor necesario para intentar ser amable.

—Mayora-san, maldito, no debes ser grosero con las damas indefensas, animal.

Sin quererlo, la vena en su sien comenzó a hincharse, sólo había un idiota que lo llamaba así y era el idiota de Okita, su amigo, se supone.

—Tú eres la grosera por llamar por apodos a la gente, además, ¿qué se supone que te enseña el idiota de Sougo en las lecciones de español? Lo único que sabes hacer es decir malas palabras y confundir los verbos.

—Cállate, desgraciado, soy una dama, no digo malas palabras y siempre hablo correctamente, infeliz— esa oración era una contradicción en sí misma, pensó Hijikata y, cuando se lo iba a señalar, sintió que su mano se mojaba—. Si quieres me enseñas tú, porque no soporto a ese imbécil.

Estaba sorprendido e indignado: ¡Esa mocosa había apagado su cigarro de edición limitada sabor mayonesa con una estúpida bebida con sabor a alga encurtida! ¡¿Quién rayos tomaba esa cosa?! ¿Una dama? Seguro, con esa boca y esos modos era más parecida a un borracho divorciado y sin familia, que vive pensando en un pasado tan brillante como su cabeza calva y anticuados lentes de sol.

—Mira, niña china, como el segundo al mando del comité disciplinario que soy, debería reportarte por grosera y faltar el respeto a la autoridad; sin embargo, hoy no me siento con ganas de levantar una acusación, por lo que dejaré que te vayas con una advertencia simple— pensaba que eso sería suficiente para hacer que la chica de gafas se fuera asustada a llorarle a su amigo, pero se equivocó.

— ¿El segundo al mando del comité disisplinario puede fumigar en los retos? — amenazó ella, segura de sus palabras. Ignorando el hecho de que lo estaba amenazando, eso le sonó muy gracioso y tuvo que tratar con todas sus fuerzas no reírse en su cara.

—Repite conmigo: ¿El segundo al mando del comité dis-ci-pli-na-rio puede fu-mar en los re-ce-sos?

— ¿El segundo al mando del comité disciplinarrio puede fumar en los recezos? — esta vez estaba mucho mejor, pero seguía equivocándose con la pronunciación. Bueno, al menos decía palabras que se parecían a las originales y tenía más sentido.

—Mejor, pero sigues pronunciando mal. Cuando veas a Sougo, dile que se esfuerce más en cumplir su castigo y que no te siga enseñando malos modos.

—Enséñame, Toshi-senpai— pidió con un puchero y él no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco por el sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas al ver esa expresión en su rostro. Carraspeó antes de responder.

—Te enseño sólo si olvidas que "el segundo al mando del comité disciplinario" estaba fumando en la azotea durante el receso.

—Vale, Toshi.

—No me digas así, es raro e infantil, llámame Hijikata.

—Hijitoshi.

—Hi-ji-ka-ta.

—Hi-ji-to-shi.

El joven se rindió con la china y no siguió con aquella absurda discusión. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, el timbre sonó y tuvieron que salir de la azotea en dirección al salón de cocina, pues tocaba Economía Doméstica.

—Debemos hablar con Ginpachi-sensei para comentarle que desde ahora yo te enseñaré español después de clases. Iremos al acabar la jornada— propuso él y ella asintió muy feliz mientras comía las algas encurtidas que tenía ocultas en su chaleco—. ¿Cuánto debes comer para quedar satisfecha?

—Es grosero preguntarle esas cosas a una dama, tan grosero como preguntarle si va a cagar cuando dice que va al tocador y tan grosero como decirle que se le puede comparar con un borracho divorciado y sin familia que vive pensando en un pasado tan brillante como su calva y sus anticuados lentes de sol— la coincidencia en la comparación lo dejó tan perplejo que no pudo aguantar la risa, dejando un poco desconcertada a la joven de lentes que caminaba junto a él. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, uno que lo mandó a volar por el pasillo y que le hizo aterrizar inconsciente frente al salón de cocina.

— ¡¿Kagura-chan?! ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Hijikata-san?! — Preguntaba Shinpachi, quien acababa de salir de la sala de maestros, completamente alterado.

Ella, sin inmutarse, respondió: —Sentí que me había ofendido de alguna manera.

— ¿Acaso soy el único cuerdo en esta clase? — Se preguntaba el contenedor de las gafas, para luego suspirar y seguir a su amiga a la clase.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
¡Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola!  
Si tienen alguna sugerencia para que mejore mi forma de escribir, los leo en los comentarios o en los mensajes, realmente les estaría muy agradecida si me ayudan con consejos.  
¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! (que no sé cuándo vea la luz, porque aún no he pensado en otros)  
Por cierto, si hay un fic parecido, en serio es mera coincidencia, porque no he leído muchas historias de Gintama.**

 **Atentamente,  
Franny-chan Kinomoto**


End file.
